prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FPC03
is the 3rd episode of Fresh Pretty Cure, and also the 245th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Inori wants to join Love and Miki after feeling lonely without them but is too hesitant. In this time she finds comfort in the dog she is asked to take care of, but when Eas turns it into a monster will she be able to break out of her shell to protect her friends? Summary Inori thinks back to the other day when Love was telling her about the dance practice she would be starting. Inori was very excite but she turned down her request to join her due to her lack of confidence. She recalls watching her friends dance together the previous day and how she longed to join them, but she's too nervous. She tries very hard to make herself forget about it, but she knows she must change. Inori heads to a church near school to pray, where she confesses her wanting to become more confident. She has no iea how to go abou this though. As this is going on the yellow Pickrun watches from overhead, and she heads off to the park in hopes of finding the girls practicing again. But sadly when she sees nobody there she leaves for home, where she finds her mother and dad as a boy leaves with Lucky, the dog she was walking the prior day. Meanwhile, Miki and Love have returned to her home to discuss official Pretty Cure business. Love asks that her mom not interupt them and in her room she pulls aside her curtains, only to discover Tarte and Chiffon waiting for them. Tarte gives them the gist of what Pretty Cure is about, but they are mislead into thinking they can become big time hero celebrities until he clarifies that being a Pretty Cure comes with big rules; such as not openly telling other people about it. Before he can say anything else he quickly hides when Love's mother suddenly comes into the room. Love chastises her mother for disobeying her and she expresses disappointment because she was hoping Love might have obtained a boyfriend. It's then Chiffon awakens and she spots her, asking where the "plush doll" came from as she didn't recognize it. Miki quickly claims she won Chiffon from a crane game earlier. With that, Love's mom reveals she made tarts for the girls, and upon realizing Love is holing Tarte she asks about him, picking him up to hug and cuddle as they struggle to come up with an explanation. She asks her husband if they can keep Tarte as a family pet and he agrees, easing Love's concern and making his wife very happy; and Tarte less-than thrilled. The next day Love is leaving from school when she finds Miki and they run to the park, where Inori was waiting to see if they would show up again. She decides to leave when Kaoru offers her a donut. He explains that there is a special going on so that she is willing to take it, and in hopes of offering advice he begins comparing her to some donuts he made recently. With her curiousity, Inori decides to stay and listen. Meanwhile, Love and Miki are in the middle of dance and have gone inside for today's session. During break Miyuki explains how this particular dance was designed for a trio, not a duo, so for them to master it they have to make up for their non-third member. Love and Miki think about Inori as they leave to change, and while they can tell she wants to join them they are afraid they might push her, knowing she is very reserved and it could upset her. The best thing to do would be to wait until she decides if she wants to join them. Inori meets up with Lucky and his owner, she reminds him that because she is still healing he should make sure she doesn't push herself too hard. Just then, Lucky runs off into the water and Inori chases after her, leading them to play with her as the yellow Pickrun watches from above. But unknown to them Setsuna is also watching. She transforms into Eas and approaches them to change Lucky into a Nakewameke. As Lucky causes destruction all around and everyone runs from the area surrounding them, Love and Miki witness the display and find the large, dog Nakewameke. They run off into hiding to transform into Cure Peach and Cure Berry. Meanwhile Inori is trying to find someone to help while the Pickrun continues to trail her. She realizes that because she can't find anyone she's going to have to do it herself and runs back to the location. She spots Pretty Cure trying to fight Lucky and attempts to appease her by speaking to her. When this doesn't work she turns to Peach and Berry and asks them not to attack Lucky. Eas convinces the Nakewamake to continue attacking, forcing Berry and Peach grab Inori and pull her away- but in the process they fall down and her cellphone flies out of her pocket, allowing the yellow Pickrun to fly into it. It transforms the phone into a Linkrun and protects her from the Nakewameke. As this is going on Tarte notices Chiffon is behaving weirdly and realizes the third Pretty Cure has been located. In a vibrant light, Inori is overtaken by a strange new sensation and transforms into Cure Pine. After her change, the way Berry and Peach interact with her makes her realize they are really Miki and Love, and now a trio, the girls resume fighting. Pine asks them not to hurt Lucky though, but they tell her that even if she doesn't want to fight she has to do something to change her back to normal. They resist harming her, choosing to knock her down and allowing Pine to use Healing Prayer on Lucky to transform her back to normal. After this, Eas takes a moment to observe what was going on and takes her leave. As everything returns to normal, Inori, Love, and Miki return to the momozono household to hold a chat session about what happened and to tell Inori about their own Pretty Cure experiences. They notice Inori is really nervous, and they express shock after revealing she is afraid of ferrets; as in Tarte. However, she decides that she is going to join them as a fellow Cure and dance member, and she reveals that during these past few days she has been working on dance uniforms for them. Major Events *Tarte is "adopted" by Love's family as a pet ferret. *The ability of Nakewameke to transform living beings is revealed. *Kirun enters into Inori's cell phone, changing it into a yellow Linkrun and allowing her to transform into Cure Pine for the first time. *Cure Pine performs Healing Prayer for the first time. *Inori joins the Dance Group and makes uniforms for them. *Inori's fear of ferrets is revealed. Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine Mascots *Tarte *Chiffon *Kirun Villains *Higashi Setsuna / Eas *Nakewameke Secondary Characters *Lucky *Kaoru *Yamabuki Naoko *Yamabuki Tadashi *Momozono Ayumi *Momozono Keitarou *Chinen Miyuki Gallery : Main Page: FPC03/Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes